


soft fur, sweet dreams

by nightdrip



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff with little plot, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Napping, Werefox Seungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdrip/pseuds/nightdrip
Summary: Seungsik’s roommate is weird. And no, he’s not saying it just to be mean. If anything, it’s an endearing kind of weird. A cute kind of weird.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 32
Kudos: 165
Collections: Catboys and Friends, Lucky 7 Victon





	soft fur, sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> for PROMPT #085: Seungwoo turns into a fox when he’s sad or stressed, and his favorite place to sleep is Seungsik’s lap.

Seungsik’s roommate is weird. 

And no, he’s not saying it just to be mean. If anything, it’s an endearing kind of weird. A _cute_ kind of weird, but no one will ever catch Seungsik admitting that out loud. It’s a thought that he will keep to himself, a thought that will always stay at the back of his mind whenever he sees his roommate in his fox form. 

Seungsik hears him before he even enters his room. The soft pads of his feet against the floor are a big give away, and Seungsik places his laptop aside when the bedroom door opens to reveal one Han Seungwoo. 

“Hey, hyung,” he greets, watching as his roommate closes the door and heads straight towards Seungsik’s bed instead of his own on the other side of the room. While Seungsik doesn’t really mind, he still gets flustered when Seungwoo openly goes to him like this. He just wishes his face isn’t as flushed as he thinks it is. 

He scoots a little to let Seungwoo lie down next to him, only to have the older man collapse on top of him. It knocks the air out of Seungsik’s lungs because Seungwoo isn’t as light as he is when he’s in fox form and he always seems to forget that. 

“Bad day?” Seungsik asks when Seungwoo adjusts himself and he can breathe again. “Do you want to talk about it?” He allows himself to lift a hand and run his fingers through Seungwoo’s soft hair, and he swears he hears him purr. _Do foxes even purr? Wait, no. Do humans that can turn into foxes purr?_

Seungwoo whines, rubbing his face against Seungsik’s tummy instead of giving him a verbal answer. Seungsik continues playing with his hair, letting his nails scratch at his scalp the way he knows Seungwoo likes. As expected, he gets a little sigh from the older man.

“Are you going to sleep, hyung?” Seungwoo lifts himself up, and Seungsik’s heart squeezes when he sees his lips turned into a pout, eyes drooping sadly. He honestly reminds him more of a puppy than a fox like this, but Seungsik stops himself from letting the image form fully in his mind. He knows he won't be able to handle it.

“Can I?” The older man asks softly. And, really. How the fuck is Seungsik supposed to say no to that?

“Of course.” Seungsik smiles. “Come here.” 

He turns away when Seungwoo morphs into his fox form in a quick flash of light. He has always felt that it was something he shouldn’t look at despite all the times Seungwoo insists that he doesn’t care. Of course, there have been times when Seungsik’s curiosity tried to get the best of him, but he always managed to stop himself from giving in. It would be the same as watching Seungwoo change clothes. It simply felt too private.

“All done?” Seungsik asks when he feels a tug on his hoodie. He turns back to Seungwoo again and finds him in full fox form, clothes piled around him and Seungsik’s sleeve between his teeth. Seungsik instinctively reaches out to scratch behind Seungwoo’s ear all the way to underneath his chin. His heart flips when Seungwoo leans into his touch, nuzzling against his palm. 

When Seungwoo starts to climb over him, Seungsik lets him. His heart hammers against his chest and it’s a little hard to breathe with Seungwoo stepping on him, but he waits until the older man has settled himself over his torso, eventually lowering himself and curling up into a ball of white and grey fluff. Seungsik still doesn’t get why Seungwoo prefers sleeping _on_ him when both of them have a whole bed, but he’s never had the heart to actually say anything. He’s just glad that Seungwoo is comfortable enough with him like this. 

Most of all, Seungsik prays that Seungwoo’s fox hearing doesn’t pick up on his traitor of a heartbeat.

🐾

Seungwoo is . . . cute. In more ways than one.

Most people perceive him as someone who’s strict and scary, his presence easily dominating over anyone in the same room as him. His height and build don’t help much with that fact, either. But to be honest, sometimes Seungsik forgets just how _big_ the older man is, always used to having him curled up on his lap as a fox. 

Still, just as Seungsik has always thought: Seungwoo is _cute,_ whether he’s in his human or fox form. There are times when he feels Seungwoo knows what he thinks of him, using it to his advantage when Seungsik doesn’t give in to what he wants. 

“I have homework, hyung,” Seungsik says pointedly. He’s been trying to twist and fold his body in ways he’s never imagined he could just to prevent Seungwoo from climbing onto him. Normally, he would give in and simply allow the older to do whatever he wants, but he’s been putting off doing this paper for about two weeks now, and if he doesn’t start on it now, he’ll never finish it in time for its deadline. 

Seungwoo, who has been in his fox form since he got home, hangs his head low, ears drooping along the sides of his fluffy head. It’s heart-wrenching to look at, but Seungsik has to stay strong. No matter how pitiful Seungwoo tries to make himself look in this form, ears flattened against his head and eyes seemingly brimming with tears, Seungsik absolutely has to resist. He can make it up to him later on. 

“I’m sorry, hyung. We’ll cuddle after I’m done with this, I promise. Okay?” Seungsik offers, reaching to gently scratch under his chin.

Seungwoo seems to take it into consideration, perking up the moment Seungsik’s words leave his mouth. He stops trying to slip onto Seungsik’s lap and settles beside him on the couch instead. 

He huffs, nudging at the side of Seungsik’s thigh, as if saying, “Well? Get to it, then,” before laying his head atop his folded forelegs. This causes Seungsik to snort, and he gives Seungwoo pets until he feels him relax under his touch. Despite the urgency he had felt earlier, Seungsik decides to return to his empty document only after the older man has fallen asleep. 

Seungsik is close to halfway done with his homework when Seungwoo stirs. He stretches his limbs, and Seungsik is tempted to grab his phone just to take a few quick photos. He decides against it, though, knowing Seungwoo probably wouldn’t be comfortable with it. 

Instead, Seungsik places his laptop on the coffee table in front of him and pats his lap. Seungwoo blinks and glances at Seungsik’s laptop before looking back at him, tilting his head. It’s so damn adorable that Seungsik can’t help but crack a smile. 

“I’ve written enough. I can finish it next time,” he explains simply. Seungsik pats his lap again. “Come here, hyung.”

That seems to be enough for Seungwoo to practically leap on him, flopping down on top of his thighs and letting out a happy little squee as he rubs his head against Seungsik’s tummy and thighs. 

He’s quick to fall asleep again after he finds a position that’s comfortable enough, with Seungsik gently petting over his fur. Seungsik is beginning to feel exhaustion wash over him as well, and he gives in to slumber with Seungwoo’s warmth and softness lulling him further. 

When he wakes up, Seungsik finds himself in his bed. Seungwoo’s snoring softly beside him, arm and leg thrown over his body. His head is nestled on Seungsik’s arm. He’s heavy, but the younger man finds that it’s a comfortable weight, and that he doesn’t mind the slightest bit. 

🐾

“Is there something wrong, hyung?” Seungsik asks, turning to look at Seungwoo as the older man nudges at him. He had been lounging on their couch since he got home from class, wanting a little break before he started on schoolwork. Seungwoo arrived a little later, heading towards his room only to come out a few minutes later.

But that isn’t what’s concerning him. 

Seungwoo is a fox again, and Seungsik has been noticing that he’s been staying in that form more frequently recently, and on top of that, for longer periods of time compared to before. He’s not sure if he’s supposed to actually be concerned; he and Seungwoo don’t exactly talk a lot about the complexities of his foxhood, so other than knowing that Seungwoo can turn into a fox, Seungsik doesn’t know much else about it. 

It’s a little upsetting, since they’ve lived together for about a year now and yet Seungsik still has a lot he doesn’t know about Seungwoo. But he figures that’s his own fault as well. He’s never felt the need to pry open into Seungwoo’s personal life aside from what the older man tells him, and Seungwoo isn’t the type to overshare when not asked in the first place. 

Seungsik repeats his question, but Seungwoo doesn’t even look at him, ignoring him and continuing to push his forehead against Seungsik’s arm, drawing out a sigh from him.

Well, Seungsik supposes it was dumb to ask him anything in the first place. He knows that Seungwoo won’t be able to answer his question, anyway. Though, that doesn’t do anything to ease his worry. 

He lifts his arm, finally allowing Seungwoo to climb onto his lap. Seungsik runs his fingers through his soft fur once he’s settled on his lap, and he’s briefly distracted by thoughts of how Seungwoo manages to maintain his fluffiness. Does he bathe in this form? Or does the softness of his fur equate to how smooth his skin is as a human? 

Seungsik flushes when images of Seungwoo’s naked body pop into his mind. He’s seen the older man half-naked a lot of times, a common view that came with being roommates, and up until a while ago Seungsik has always been able to keep himself from being bothered by it. It was normal. Seungwoo has seen him without a shirt on plenty of times as well. They were both simply comfortable with each other that way. 

But lately, after Seungwoo’s demand for physical intimacy had increased, Seungsik has found it almost impossible to not notice every little thing about his roommate, including his body. He blames it on the fact that they’re almost always touching somehow. Seungwoo is _clingy,_ but Seungsik is honest enough to admit that he likes it. 

What he doesn’t like is the way his face grows hot when Seungwoo leans in a little too close, the way his heart jumps to his throat when Seungwoo lays on his lap. He can deal with it better when the older man is a fox, just like he is now, but Seungsik finds it harder to calm down when he does so as a human.

And he definitely doesn’t like the way his tummy flutters like a hundred butterflies trying to break free from inside him whenever Seungwoo so much as smiles at him. 

Feeling like this towards his roommate is already dangerous enough, so Seungsik is _not_ going to think about his roommate’s sculpted torso while said roommate is napping on top of him, no matter how vividly his memory tries to paint it. Especially when he’s supposed to be worrying about whether or not it’s normal for Seungwoo to stay as a fox so often. He has more decency than that.

Breathing deeply, Seungsik slumps back on the couch. It seems like he’s more fucked than he had originally thought. 

🐾

After giving it much thought, Seungsik finally came to a decision to bring the whole thing up to his roommate. It’s mostly out of concern for Seungwoo’s wellbeing, and a small part for the sake of his own sanity. He’s been observing Seungwoo for almost a week now since that day, and he’s more than convinced that something is indeed wrong. Seungsik may not be all too knowledgeable about werebeings, but he definitely knows how to use the internet. 

From what he’s read (Seungsik is simply going to forget all the Reddit threads he’s seen about “heats” and “mating”, thank you very much), he’s learned that werebeings mainly used their animal forms as some sort of defense mechanism, consciously or not. But at the same time, turning and staying in that form too much meant that they are most likely unwell. 

Seungwoo didn’t seem like he was sick; he had no fever or injuries whatsoever considering he was still able to attend his classes and go out with his friends. Seungsik guesses that it’s stress, or perhaps something related to it, but he still wants to make sure, and asking Seungwoo directly would be the only solution. 

Which is the reason why Seungsik has been lingering around him since Seungwoo had come home. He’s well aware of how weird he looks right now, maybe even bordering on creepy, and he’s sure the older man isn’t oblivious enough to not realize that Seungsik has been following him around their dorm. He’s just somewhat nervous, having a little bit of a hard time with how he’s supposed to open up the conversation.

He figured it would be simple when he made up his mind. Seungsik would just ask Seungwoo the same questions the man has been avoiding to answer recently. Then, if he still doesn’t get a response, Seungsik would bring up the whole fox thing in hopes that it will bring out an explanation for himself. But now that Seungsik is actually about to do it, he’s clamming up, unable to come up with the right words to say so he won’t accidentally make things awkward between the two of them. 

Seungsik doesn’t even notice that Seungwoo has stood from his desk and now right in front of him where he’s sitting on his own bed until he feels a finger pushing against between his eyebrows. 

He looks up in mild surprise, backing up a little. “Hyung.”

Seungwoo retracts his arm, a small smile spreading on his lips. “You were spacing out with a frown on your face,” the older man tells him. “Plus you look like you have something you want to say to me. Is there something wrong?”

This is it. This is his chance to talk to Seungwoo about what he’s been worrying about for days. He might brush Seungsik off for trying to stick his nose in his business, but it’s still worth a shot.

“I should be the one asking you that, hyung,” he finally says. Seungwoo blinks at him and tilts his head in confusion. The action does treacherous things to Seungsik’s heart, but he manages to force himself to focus. He can’t chicken out now, even if he’s still struggling with what to actually say. 

Seungwoo sits down next to him, bringing his long legs up and folding them against his chest, eyes on Seungsik. He’s waiting for him to speak, so Seungsik takes a deep breath before he starts talking. _Screw it,_ he thinks. He’s just being a concerned roommate. Seungwoo would understand that, wouldn’t he?

“I came across this article online, purely by coincidence,” he begins with a lie. Seungwoo doesn’t need to know he purposefully researched about the matter. He doesn’t want to come off as some sort of weirdo, though Seungsik supposes that after this whole conversation he’s bound to be seen as so by Seungwoo. “It said that if werebeings turn into their animal forms too frequently, it means that they’re most probably unwell.” 

Seungsik catches Seungwoo’s eyebrows twitch, his eyes widening just the slightest, but he doesn’t say anything. Seungsik takes it as a sign to carry on. 

“Anyway, I just noticed that you’ve been staying as a fox a lot recently, so I just . . .” Seungsik casts his eyes downwards, voice growing soft, “I guess I got worried.” His cheeks warm at his own admission, feeling like he might as well have told Seungwoo he liked him. His roommate visibly tenses up beside him, and Seungsik can’t bring himself to look at Seungwoo, but he can imagine the look of distaste on his face right now. Man, maybe he shouldn’t have said anything after all. 

Then Seungwoo starts giggling. Seungsik feels his stomach drop. So, it _was_ a bad idea after all.

“Nevermind,” Seungsik murmurs, starting to burn with shame. Getting dismissed for asking close-to-personal questions was one thing he was prepared for today, but getting laughed at? Seungsik wishes he could melt and be one with the floor. “Forget I said anything.”

He makes a move to stand, but a hand wraps around his wrist and suddenly Seungsik finds himself falling back on his bed, Seungwoo’s arm across his chest.

“Hyung?” HIs voice rises as he squirms, trying to move away from Seungwoo. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh,” Seungwoo says, wrapping his other arm around Seungsik as well. He rests his cheek on Seungsik’s nape, and it causes Seungsik to finally relax, letting himself be held by the older man. “I’m just so happy. I couldn’t help it.”

Seungsik’s heart leaps in his chest. “What?”

“All this time I thought you didn’t care about me because you never asked me about anything,” Seungwoo grumbles. Then, excitedly, “But I guess you actually do!”

“I-” Seungsik starts, flustered. “I wouldn’t cuddle you and let you sleep on my lap if I didn’t care about you!” 

That seems to make Seungwoo pause and think. “That’s true, but still. I thought you were just being a kind roommate.” Seungsik almost rolls his eyes. 

“It’s never bothered me,” He finally says. He twists around in Seungwoo’s arms so he’s facing him. They’re way too close right now, and Seungsik is trying really hard not to stare at Seungwoo’s face. “Now answer my question earlier.”

“If you’re worried that I’m sick or something, there’s no need. I’m completely fine.” Seungwoo smiles at him. Seungsik had expected that answer, and he believes him. It was pretty obvious, anyway. Still, he listens as Seungwoo continues, “I was just overwhelmed with deadlines and exams the past month. This semester’s beating me up pretty badly. The stress caught up with me, I guess. But I feel better now, I promise! My hell weeks are over, I think.”

Well, he guessed that much, but hearing it directly from Seungwoo allows him to relax a bit, relieved that it’s not something serious. 

Seungsik holds his breath when Seungwoo cups his cheek and looks him in the eyes. “I’m sorry if I worried you too much. But I’m kind of surprised that you’re not complaining about all those times I used you as a bed.”

“I already told you: I’ve never minded it. Besides, you’re warm and your fur is really soft, so there’s really nothing to complain about.”

“What about when I’m in human form?” Seungwoo suddenly asks. 

Seungsik blanches, averting from his roommate’s gaze. “What about it?” He curses himself inwardly for stuttering. 

“Nothing.” Seungwoo grins, letting go of Seungsik and flopping down on the bed. He wiggles around until he finds a comfortable position, eyes slowly closing. “I’m sleepy. Wake me up in 30 minutes.” 

“You’re not gonna sleep on my lap?” Seungsik asks shyly. He’s absolutely shameless for this, but he thinks he wouldn’t be able to calm his nerves if he’s not touching Seungwoo somehow.

Seungwoo opens one eye, lips quirking into a smirk. “Do you want me to?”

“Nevermind.” Seungsik finds himself saying for the second time that day. He knew he shouldn’t have asked. Seungsik gets up and wipes his palms on his shorts. Maybe a shower and some comfort food will help him instead. 

“Wait,” Seungwoo tugs on his shirt a little too forcefully, and Seungsik falls back on the bed. The older man looks nowhere near apologetic when Seungsik turns to look at him, unimpressed. “Sleep beside me.” He pats the space beside him as he scoots back.

When Seungsik hesitates, Seungwoo clutches his chest, his face scrunching up as if in pain. But Seungsik can tell that he’s obviously faking it. “Ow, my heart! It’s hurting so much! I think I’m dying!” He peeks at Seungsik with one eye and closes it again when he sees him staring at him blankly. “Oh, the pain!” He groans dramatically. “Only cuddles with my favorite roommate will heal me. Please cuddle me, Kang Seungsik!”

“I’m your only roommate,” Seungsik sighs, finally giving in. He lays down beside Seungwoo, his back to the older man. Almost immediately, Seungwoo throws his arm over him, moving closer. 

“Fine. Favorite person, then?” He says, reaching up to poke Seungsik’s cheek. It does numerous things to Seungsik’s poor little heart. “By the way, are we really going to spoon? I want to see your face.”

Seungsik huffs, but he turns over anyway. “So demanding,” he mutters, pouting as Seungwoo slips his arm under his head. “Why would you want to see my face, anyway? I thought you were going to nap.”

God, what the hell was Seungsik thinking when he felt that he needed to be close to Seungwoo to calm down? This was the complete opposite of what he was trying to achieve. Seungwoo’s face was mere centimeters away from his own, and he can even feel his breath on his face, can smell his expensive acacia-scented perfume. 

“You’re pretty,” Seungwoo answers simply, smiling widely at him. “I like looking at you. It gives me good dreams.”

Seungsik’s cheeks warm, heart thumping a little too hard against his chest. And that’s it. He can’t handle it anymore. He has no idea what Seungwoo is trying to do to him but this is way more than he can take.

“Oh my god, hyung. Shut up.” Seungsik curls into himself and hides his face in his palms. “You can’t just say things like that,” he whines, earning a chuckle from Seungwoo. 

“Why not?” The older man tries to pry his hands off, still laughing. But Seungsik stays firm, resisting even more the harder Seungwoo pulls on his wrists. “Hey, stop hiding!”

“No!” Seungsik whines louder, trying and hoping he’d be able to beat Seungwoo’s stubbornness with his own. It’s impossible, but he doesn’t want to lose so easily. 

Then, Seungwoo’s grip on his arms slowly loosen until Seungsik can no longer feel them on him. He peeks at his roommate, who has also fallen silent, through his fingers and makes the mistake of lowering his guard. 

“Gotcha,” Seungwoo sing-songs as he grabs both of Seungsik’s wrists and successfully pries it away from his face. At this point there’s really no use in fighting against him anymore. Seungwoo is much stronger than he is. Instead, Seungsik turns away so he doesn’t have to see Seungwoo’s face. 

“Hey,” his roommate calls softly, bringing his face closer to Seungsik’s. “Look at me, please?”

Seungsik is weak. So very weak. It’s utterly embarrassing. 

He glances at Seungwoo and sees him smile wider. The next thing Seungsik knows, he’s being hugged by the older man tight enough for him to struggle with breathing. “You’re so fucking cute.”

Seungsik opens his mouth to retort, but Seungwoo adds, “Can I kiss you?” and suddenly his brain refuses to work. 

“Why,” he squeaks. 

Seungwoo lets go of him and tilts his head. “Is the reason not obvious?” When Seungsik doesn’t answer, he hums, lips jutting out in thought. “I know! I’ll give you a hint, yeah?”

Not knowing what to say, Seungsik nods. 

“I wouldn’t nap on someone’s lap or bed if I didn’t like them,” he says, a small expectant smile on his face as he waits for Seungsik to understand what he means. Unfortunately, it’s taking some time for Seungsik to process. 

Seungwoo sighs, and really, it sounds more like a frustrated huff than anything. “For fuck’s sake, Kang Seungsik, I like you! I want to kiss you because I like you!”

“Oh,” Seungsik says dumbly, and it all finally clicks into place. “Oh.”

Seungwoo takes another deep breath and lies back down beside him, looking defeated. “Look, it’s okay if you don’t feel the same. I’m sorry I tried forcing all this on you. I guess I got ahead of myself.” 

But Seungsik doesn’t want him to be sorry. He’s never felt like he’s been forced into anything. He _likes_ Seungwoo. Has liked him for months in the time they’ve been roommates. Seungwoo’s sudden confession is shocking, but more than anything Seungsik just feels like he’s walking on air. 

“Hyung,” he finally says, voice a little shaky. “I’m going to explode into little pieces if you don’t kiss me right now.” 

Seungwoo lets out a little noise at this, but it’s quickly replaced with soft laughter. He sits up and leans over Seungsik, gaze flitting from Seungsik’s eyes down to his lips then back to his eyes again. “Are you sure?”

Rather than giving him a verbal answer, Seungsik tilts his head up until his lips meet with Seungwoo’s. It startles the older man, but it isn’t long before Seungwoo relaxes and kisses him back. 

Now Seungsik has had his fair share of kisses with other people, but none of his past experiences could ever compare to how good he feels kissing Han Seungwoo. It’s not even the movie-esque fireworks-exploding-everywhere-while-a-love-song-plays-in-the-background kind of kiss that Seungsik had always thought it would be like. No, it’s much less uneventful than that, but Seungsik does feel one thing as he tastes Seungwoo’s lips and matches with the pace at which the older’s mouth moves over his own. 

Seungsik feels like a puzzle piece that has finally been completed after so long. 

The kiss doesn’t last as long as he would like, and Seungwoo chuckles when he chases after the older man’s lips as he pulls away, a soft noise of objection at the back of his throat. But he quickly concedes, pouting as Seungwoo collapses beside him and scoots closer until there’s no visible space between the two of them. 

Seungwoo takes one of his hands and slots their fingers together, effectively holding Seungsik’s hand as he looks at him with a fond smile. Seungsik blushes, wiggling towards Seungwoo to bury his face in the crook of his neck, just because he can now.

“You’re so cute,” Seungwoo coos, letting go of his hand to hold him properly against his own body. “So fucking cute.”

“Stop,” said man drawls, but he hugs Seungwoo back, squeezing his torso. “It’s nap time now,” he adds, just to avoid anything else Seungwoo might say. He likes the praise, but too much in one day might be bad for his health. 

“Fine,” Seungwoo says, albeit reluctantly despite being the one who had wanted to take a nap in the first place before he suddenly decided to confess. Seungsik’s cheeks grow warm. They’ll certainly have to talk more about all of this once they’re both in a calmer state of mind. 

The last Seungsik hears before he falls asleep is Seungwoo’s soft voice whispering, “Sleep well, my pretty Seungsikie.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> you can find me on twitter @atsuwdz !!


End file.
